Back to You
by c0l0ur-my-w0rld
Summary: "The interpretation of dreams is the royal road to a knowledge of the unconscious activities of the mind." - Sigmund Freud
1. Chapter 1

_Back to You_

" _Go on. Tell him."_

The Kuchiki residence was silent as the two siblings were silently eating their dinner. The younger of the two, a girl, had dark circles around her violet eyes that used to once shine with great joy. Instead a dark muddy purple replaced her previous cheerful orbs.

"Nii-sama," she called the attention of her brother-in-law whom she's been instructed to call her older brother. His long jet black hair perfectly groomed atop of his marvellously structured face, and his grey dead eyes landing on her pale face. "Hisana... she's been in my dreams."

To an outsider they might have thought that he had not reacted at all, but Rukia knew better. She noticed his shoulder tense under his robe, and his eyebrows slightly furrow.

"Don't talk so foolishly," he dismissed.

"Yes Nii-sama." His cold words had brought her to a once again trance of what could have been, and she wished with all her might that perhaps she could rewrite history.


	2. Chapter 2

"He doesn't believe me," Rukia said softly drawing her knees to her face. She looked up to her sister's eyes and shook her head.

"Give him time. He'll come to realize," Hisana replied, her light gentle voice opposing Rukia's unique voice.

"Perhaps... But perhaps not..."


	3. Chapter 3

A hell butterfly flew surrounding the Kuchiki's siblings while they were having their ritualistic tea in their garden in the morning. Rukia took the teapot and gracefully poured into their cups, making the sleeves of her kimono rise revealing little cuts all throughout her hands and forearm. Byakuya outstretched his hand and let the butterfly land on his long slim fingers.

"We have a mission together Rukia," Byakuya relayed the message to his little sister once the butterfly flew away. "There's an increase in hollow sightings. Squad 6, Squad 13, and Squad 10 are to inspect it."

"Yes Nii-sama."

"They expect us tonight."

"Yes Nii-sama."

"And Rukia?"

Her eyes fluidly moved to meet his eyes. Their two lifeless eyes meeting each other, resembling two lovers that had been apart for a lifetime finally reunited.

"Get some rest before you leave."

Before she could reply, he faced his back towards her and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _We are leaving for a mission tonight," Rukia informed Hisana. It had become a habit for her to tell her daily routines to her sister, which forced them to become closer. "I really like your hair Nee-chan."_

 _Hisana smiled and put a hand to her younger sister's cheeks. "We look quite alike don't we?"_

 _"_ _Mm." Rukia put her own hand on top of her sister's, ignoring the pain that started in her palm._

 _"_ _Rukia," her sister said disapprovingly. "How many times have I told you not to touch me? You get hurt if-"_

 _"_ _I know Nee-chan, but it's been a long time since I felt this- this-..." Rukia paused to find a word that could describe what was missing from her life with Byakuya, "love..."_

 _"_ _I know Rukia, but it'll all change soon enough."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Nii-sama!" Rukia yelled, fleeting behind her brother's back, protecting him from what would have been a fatal attack. The hollow's long pointed fingers struck her in the stomach, while the thorns that he spat reached her arms and legs.

Byakuya slowly turned around, fearing for what he might see. On the ground was his sister crumpled into a ball of lump with blood surrounding her small frame. He had no time to place her in a safe place before the hollows started attacking him again. Byakuya stood in front of his sister protecting her from the hollows that were charging for her.

"Nii-sama," she called, her voice sounding hoarse before she was coughing up blood. He glanced at her closed eyes, debating whether to respond to her or not. Rukia didn't wait for an answer, instead she continued with her speech. "Are you afraid?"

"No," he replied short and curtly before drawing his attention back to the hollows in front of hm. From the corner of his eye he could see a hollow trying to pass by him and attack the body behind him. He swiftly picked Rukia up and saved her from being attacked a second time, and pressed her against his body. The hollow was relentless, throwing countless amounts of thorns, aiming mostly at the person in his arms. In a split second that Byakuya was distracted by Rukia's growing cough the hollow charged for his heart. There was silence as the hollow looked down to a sword struck into his heart; he then looked up to find Byakuya's face covered in blood.

"Heh," the hollow chuckled. "Gotcha." He retrieved back his sword that was pierced into Byakuya's side and fell to the ground, dead. Rukia tugged on her brother's blood-covered robe and pulled her sword up. She brought her sword near his, and covered her hands with his so that the two swords would be connected.

Although Byakuya had no idea what she was doing, he went along with her plan and called for his zanpakuto, and Rukia did the same. She channeled all her energy into her sword and soon pink petals of the cherry blossoms covered the fighting ground, surrounding the enemy, and in a flash as quick and bright as lightning sent all the hollows to be frozen in place, with a swish of the petals they were all soon cut up into unidentifiable pieces. Byakuya looked down to the limp girl in his arms and was alarmed to find her face ghastly white, but when he saw her eyes he could see there was more life than before.

"Are you afraid?" she asked her question once again.

"Yes," Byakuya admitted.

"What are you afraid of Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, a small smile forming on her face.

"Losing you."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Nee-chan!" Rukia greeted, hugging her sister tightly._

 _"What happened Rukia?" her sister asked gently._

 _"Bya-"_

 _"Hisana!" a stern voice called from behind them. Rukia turned around wondering why the voice sounded familiar, but she got her answer when Byakuya stood there in all his splendour._

 _"Byakuya," Hisana had a faint smile. "It's been a while."_

 _"Yes it has."He walked up to them, and pulled Rukia by the wrist to behind him._

 _"Nii-sama? W-What are you doing?" she asked, shocked at his sudden presence._

 _"She is not yours to take," Byakuya said harshly addressing Hisana. "She belongs with me."_

 _"You finally realized."_

 _"What's going on?!" Rukia demanded, pulling on her brother's sleeve. "Nii-sama!"_

 _"You don't belong here," Byakuya said softly, turning around to face Rukia. His voice was gentle and full of sweetness. "You belong in the real world with me."_

 _"Wh-?"_

 _"I promise to take better care of you Rukia... as a husband."_

 _Her eyes widened with shock. Rukia grabbed her head in pain as memories started drowning back into her mind._

 _Her wedding, she was wearing a beautiful white kimono, looking around she found familiar faces in the crowd, and finally her eyes met with a recognizable pair of grey ones, her future._

 _Her last fight, she looked around looking for assistance when she saw Byakuya leaving his back open to the hollow behind him, ready to attack. Without thinking she jumped in the way, letting the monster make a deep cut against her throat._

 _Then darkness._

 _"Come back with me Rukia," Byakuya whispered with urgency. "I will sacrifice everything I have to make you happy. Please just come back to me."_

 _Rukia looked at Byakuya's outstretched hand and to his face. She saw the love in his eyes, and at last nodded, taking his hand with hers._


	7. Chapter 7

A ray of bright white light hit Rukia's slightly opened eyes. She tried raising her hand to block the light, but noticed a weight weighing it down. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the light and she was finally able to look at her captor. Byakuya's eyes opened not long after, smiling as he saw her face.

"You're awake," he said with more relief than he let on.

"How- What?" Rukia's face was full of confusion, and her voice was hoarse, it was almost painful for her to talk. Byakuya took the glass of water next to her and lifted it up to her lips while she drank the contents gently to refrain from putting more pressure on her throat.

"Your first and last fight as my wife... and I nearly lost you." Byakuya noticed that Rukia still had a confused look etched on her face an continued to explain. "You saved me from a hollow and you've been in a coma since. We... We weren't sure if you'd wake up."

"How long have I been gone?"

"A month."

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Rukia asked worriedly, tracing her fingers under Byakuya's eyes.

"Not very well." He took his hand and placed it on her still pale cheeks. "There was an empty space beside me."

"You were in my dreams," she murmured.

"I know. It took me this long to accept my feelings for you Rukia, and once I did I was finally able to call you back to me." He hesitated and looked away to the wooden floor before looking back to her bright violet eyes. "I always thought that my feelings for you were wrong- that I had no right to your love and kindness after the way I treated you. But I was selfish, and I wanted- no... _needed_ your love."

Despite only being reunited for a brief moment, they felt as if a wall had been taken away from them, and they instead had shared a lifetime together.

"I love you Rukia."

"As I love you Byakuya anata."


End file.
